Today, Tomorrow & Forever
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Lydia is in hospital she has been diagnosed with cancer she hsa been in out of hospital for the past year having chemotherapy . Jackson loves her and has since the day he met her. what will he do when she takes her last breaths ? how will he react after wards and how will he deal with his grief ? One Shot !


Heyy Guys this is my first ever Jakson and Lydia fic :) Please no hater . Hope you enjoy :D

Kiimii xxx

* * *

Her face pale, her hands were cold and her full lips were a pale pink. Her eyes were closed but I could see the movement of her eyes. She looked so fragile and helpless. Her strawberry blonde hair was dull and lifeless, like her.

Lydia had been in an out of hospital for 1year now fighting cancer. She had been on chemotherapy. She was diagnosed with stage 4 ovarian cancer a week after her birthday.

It was the saddest day of her life. I had never seen her so depressed in my entire life. For weeks after she had been diagnosed she didn't eat, sleep or even get out of bed. She was broken and damaged. She always said to me the "I know I'm going to die eventually but I never expected it to be like this."

That was a year ago, things had changed and my life was about the change for ever. Lydia lay on the bed hooked up to machines helping her breath as she lay there in a comatose state. She was stiff, unresponsive and oblivious to the world.

She had been in the hospital for the past 3 days. Each day she got weaker and weaker. And every day she slowly faded away for us, drifting from the earth as it was getting to the point she was only barely holding on.

Lydia's mum and dad were outside getting coffee and having a break as they hadn't left the hospital since she had been admitted. The doctors had been trying to tell her parents that she wasn't going to make it. But like Lydia her parents were stubborn and determined.

They argued with the doctors telling them that they were wrong, that she will pull through. When in reality we all knew that she wasn't going to pull through. Nothing would be alright as we all knew deep down on this very day we would lose the courageous, beautiful and amazing Lydia Martin.

I sat there holding her hand thinking of all the things we had been through and how much I had been a dick to her. I wish I could take it all back, treated her better like she deserved. But I couldn't, I knew I couldn't and it pained me. Because I knew if I got the chance I would make it right, make things better how they should have been in the first place.

I wanted things to go back to the way they were before she got sick, and before everything in my life turned to shit. I wanted the old beautiful Lydia back that was full of life, that every guy wanted and I got to stand back and think "that's my girlfriend."

* * *

"Lydia, I know you can't hear me but I want to apologies I know you probably think yeah what for? But I am truly sorry for everything I did to you and everything I ever put you through I love you."

I took deep breath and ran my fingers thought my hair. I starred at her. She looked like a porcelain toll, so fragile, beautiful. I could feel the build-up of tears behind my eyes. But I wasn't going to cry, I promised myself I wouldn't.

I placed my hand on her check gently caressing it; I traced the shape of her lips as I leant down to kiss her. She was cold, her full lips were dry and ruff. They were usually warm, deliciously seductive and full of love.

I tear ran down the side of my face I used the corner of my sleeve to wipe my eyes as I heard the ring of one of the machines going off. I glanced over to the breathing monitor. There was no pattern on it anymore. The high pitch noise signalled that she had stopped breathing.

I didn't even have a chance to blink before I was pushed out of the room by doctors trying to get to where Lydia's lifeless body laid. Doctors surrounded her attempting CPR. Eventually the doctors had given up, they had been trying for the last half an hour to bring her back it was impossible.

The doctors walked with their heads drooped down as the moped out of the room they closed the door behind them. The head woman doctor walked towards me as the others doctors walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

Her voice was comforting and nice. "I'm so sorry for your loss we tried everything we could to bring her back but –"I cut her off. "Thank you." My eyes were begging to fog up as the torturous scream came from Mrs Martin. Her eyes filled with agonising pain and love. She had just lost her only daughter; there was no way to bring her back.

Mr Martin stood next to her as he tried to comfort her in a hug. She stood there trembling with anxiety and anguish. Tears poured out of both Lydia's parent's eyes. It was clear that they loved her both a lot and just because she was no longer here wouldn't stop them from love her.

I couldn't take it any longer; I stood out feeling the tears behind my eyes seeping out. I walked outside the cool autumn air gushing me in the face. I walked out to my car climbing in and sitting in the car alone. Remembering the time we first met.

* * *

_It was in 8th grade and I was walking around the school with Danny, we were laughing and talking until a girl crying caught my attention. "Heyy, what's wrong?" Danny had asked worryingly. "Do you hear that?" I wanted to find what the curious to find out what the cause of the noise was._

"_Yeah, what is it? "I shook my head as I knew within a matter of seconds who it was. It was Luka and his gang picking on some poor innocent person again. I had been really fed up with their crap I was ready to beat somebody up. _

_I walked towards the playground and around the corner to the drink taps. My eyes met Luka's flimsy frame and anger surged inside me. "C'mon give me your lunch money!" Luka screamed though he girl. I shook my head. "No , I don't think she will be !" I stomped to where Luka was staring him directly in the eyes. _

_Even back then Lydia looks gorgeous. Her long strawberry blonde hair was even longer than it had been. She wore black square glasses that shaped her eyes perfectly and bright blue band on her braces. She looked exceptionally dorky but still beautiful as ever._

_My eyes met hers and a smiled crept onto her face. I turned back to face Luka. "You leave her alone got it!" I grabbed a scruff of his shirt and glared him even further in the eyes. He was ignoring me. "Got It?" I asked nothing other than angry echoed throughout my voice._

"_Yeah, I got it!" he snorted as he tried to pry my tightly grasped hand from his shirt. I turned around and bent down to help Lydia pick up her stuff and ask if she needed help until a sharp pain surged through my head. I winced as he hurt slightly; I turned around to face Luka. _

_He had a pug smiled across his face and his friends were behind him. My eyes were burning as I felt myself explode. I pulled my hand back behind my head and let it go. It ended up colliding with Luka's head causing him to cry out in pain. _

_I heard footsteps echoed as for a split seconds I turned around to glance at Lydia but she was nowhere to be found. I had kept punching and kicking Luka until her was on the ground holding his sides in pain I kicked him one last time causing his to cry out and wince under my rathe. _

_I bent down looking him in the eyes and said "if you don't leave her alone I will beat the shit out of you again, got it!" I growled through my nodded his head squinting his eyes shut as he laid there in pain. I knew I was bleeding and I was in pain, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to find Lydia._

_**15 minutes later:**_

_I had found Lydia; she was hiding under the bleachers. She was sitting with her head in her lap and the sounds of sobs echoed through the metal of the chairs. I walked towards her trying to tippy toe and not make it that noticeable. Until she looked up at me and saw that I was standing there. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked using my hands to gesture the bleachers. "oh nothing …" her voice was hushed and she was looking down at her feet." You didn't have to do that you know, I mean get beaten up to protect Me." she looked at me; her eyes glistened in the light due to the fact she had been crying. _

"_I know but –"I stopped I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. I placed my spare hand on my neck and gently rubbed it. I looked her in the eyes. She was so captivating; I couldn't take my eyes off her. _

_She stood up and brushed herself off before walking towards me. I readjusted my bag that hung over my shoulder and inhaled a deep breath. "Oh, no you're bleeding." Concern covered her face._

"_Oh oppss..Ha-ha." I chuckled trying to make her laugh. I didn't work. She glared at me before her face turned back to her concerning look. She uniped her bag and pulled out a tissue before re zipping it back up again. She looked at me , her eyes filled with love and affection as she moved her hand with th tissue in it to the wound that was bleeding_

_She gently pattered the tissue on my eyes brow trying to wipe the blood gently. I winced." Are you okay?" I smiled trying to reassure her that I was." What's your name?" a smile crept on her face. I couldn't resist her beautiful smile. _

"_Jackson." She took the tissue off my eyes brow and curled it into my pocket of my pants. "Well thank you Jackson for sticking up for Me." she smiled; I took a breath and next thing I know I feel her warm and delicious lips on mine. My eyes widen with suspicious. She looked at me flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned around and walked away._

_I exhaled finally; it was almost as if I forgot to breath. Danny walked towards me smiling. "Ooo... Man what happened to you?" a giant smile crept on his face as I flushed crimson. "Chick just kissed me." I replied still stunned by her action's to repay me._

"_Nice one, I see Lydia has taken a fancy to you." Danny was still smiling like an idiot. "Lydia huh." A smirk pressed across my lips when Lydia turned around and winked at me. From then on I had been under her spell._

* * *

Tears we flooding down the sides of my face as the memory played again and again in my head like a bad song. I loved her, I needed her and I wanted her back. I pulled out a ring box out of my pocket. Inside laid a silver ring with diamonds inside.

I was going to propose to her on her birthday. But when she was diagnosed with cancer there was no use in giving her the ring because there was no way she was going to spend the rest of her life me.

Which was disappointing because I was prepared to give up everything for her, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but now I couldn't. The love of my life was gone forever.


End file.
